1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stack type ball grid array (BGA) package including one or more semiconductor chips and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic industries continue to seek products, such as mobile phones and PDAs that are lighter, faster, smaller, multi-functional, more reliable and more cost-effective. In order to meet the requirement of the electronic industries, semiconductor devices have become increasingly integrated. A representative semiconductor package using solder balls (instead of connecting pins) is a BGA package and a representative packaging process adopted in integrated semiconductor packages is a chip scale package (CSP).
Demand for more compact semiconductor devices with larger capacity has resulted in the development of stacked BGA packages. In general, a stacked BGA package have been adopted because of the possibility of increasing the memory capacity of a semiconductor package by two or more times, as a result of stacking two or more packages.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional stacked BGA package using a flexible printed circuit board 20. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional stacked BGA package may typically include the flexible printed circuit board 20 between a first package 10 and a second package 30. The first and second packages 10 and 30 may include package bodies 12 and 32 with a semiconductor chip (not shown) and solder balls 14 and 34 exposed outside of the package bodies 12 and 32, respectively. Also, the solder balls 14 and 34 may be arranged to correspond each other. The flexible printed circuit board 20 may include at least one first portion 21 which is placed between the solder balls 14 and 34, and a second portion 22 which are extended from the first portion 21. The second portion 22 may be attached to a surface of the second package 30 surrounding a side portion of the second package 30. In addition, the second portion 22 may include one or more external connection terminals 40. As shown in FIG. 1, solder balls 14 and 34 may be provided on both the top and bottom of each package 10 and 30. Further, a passivation layer may be placed between the solder balls 14 and/or a film, such as a Cu film, may be placed between the solder balls 14 and 34.
As described above, the conventional stacked BGA package has advantages, for example, decreasing the package size and/or increasing the capacity of a unit package, by forming the solder balls 14 and 34 on the bottom of the chips. However, the conventional stacked BGA package using the flexible printed circuit board 20 may extend the electrical connecting length between the first and second package 10 and 30. In this case, the flexible printed circuit board 20 should be used to manufacturing the stacked BGA package.